The Cullen School Files
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens with the Cullens and Bella do during school? This a series of one-shots dedicated to Cullen study sessions lunch time convos and note passing during class! AxJ BxE EmxR CxEs and maybe JacxRe T for some language
1. The Video

NOTE PASSING

**(A/N this really did happen to me. Today during science we had to watch this video about how to apply science to our daily lives. God it was boring so I decided to write about how the Cullens would react to such a boring video then I thought some more and THE CULLEN SCHOOL FILES were born!! I thought of it less than a minute ago and I ran through my house screaming I AM AMAZING!! This is going to be a series of note passing, homework sessions, and lunch time conversations going on between the Cullen family. Please R&R thanks!)**

**I don't own Twilight... Although I do wish I owned Jasper -daydreams-**

**BBella AAlice J Jasper (duh)**

B: God this video is so boring

A: OMG jewelry! How pretty! Jazzy will you buy me that?

J: Sure Alice anything for you

B: -rolls eyes- ugh who cares when the freaking x-ray machine was invented anyways...

J: I do!

A: I do too! I remember when they first invented it!

J: -laughs- everyone thought that it was magic!

A: OH OH OH OH OH!! Guys look there's cars on the TV!

B: Jeez, how stupid can you be? Wooden cars?

J: Awwww I miss my old wooden car! -cries- :(

B: what happened to it?

A: Emmett and Jasper were racing, Emmett pushed Jasper off to the side the car tipped over and burst into flames (It was hilarious!!)

J: No it was not! It was very sad! :(

B: I'm sorry Jasper -hugs-

A: lol the guy in front of my is asleep

B: Mess up his dreams!

A: How do u do that?

B: Whisper random things in his ear and then supposedly, he'll dream about that

A: Okay! I'll do it! -whispers-

J: -Laughs head off-

B: Why is he twitching and whimpering!?

A: I described Emmett hunting!

B: OMG that's mean!

J: No it's not!

A: I second that!

-bell rings-

B: Bye guys see you at lunch!!

A: Bye!

J: Goodbye Bella


	2. Edward and Emmett watch the video

**(A/N Alice, Jasper and Bella got to watch this movie first period and Emmett and Edward had to watch it third period here is what they thought of the movie...)**

E-Edward Em-Emmett

Em: Wanna pass notes?

E: No

Em: PLEASE EDWARD!?

E: no Emmett we'll get in trouble

Em: So?

E: God Emmett will you please just watch the movie?

Em: BUT IT'S BORING!

E: I honestly don't care

Em: EEEW artificial skin!? That's disgusting!

E: I have to admit that is pretty gross

Em: I think I'm gonna be sick

E: I wish the tv would stop squeaking it's extremely annoying

Em: OMG LOOK AT ALL THE HAIR ON THAT GUYS STOMACH!!

E: Wow. I REALLY didn't need to see that

Em: -barfs- OH JAPAN! I WANNA GOT TO JAPAN! LET'S GO NOW!!

E: We can't just go now retard we have to wait at least until after class!

Em: Sweet look at all that bling Alice would love that! Anyways, I'll go buy the tickets

E: You fool! Charlie would never let Bella go!

Em: Oh... right... lol pistons that sounds like PISS!! HAHAHAHA!

E: -sigh- Emmett you are so immature. Grow up man

Em: Dude, I'm like 60 years older than John McCain I grew up along time ago.

E: Do you even know who John McCain is?

Em: No

E: -sigh- The bells gonna ring in a minute

Em: YAAAY LUNCH IS NEXT HUZZAH!!

E: Emmett you don't even eat food. You are so weird, so very weird.


	3. Detention?

LUNCH TIME CONVERSATIONS!!

I slammed my tray down on the table where I usually sat with the Cullens Rosalie looked pissed off and Alice looked highly amused. "What's wrong Bella" Emmett asked me. "I got detention" everyone just stared at me. "_You _got detention!?" Rosalie said with wide eyes. I sighed, "yes". "How -why did you get detention Bella?" Edward said with a concerned look on his face. "Mike." Was all that I said. "Mike?" Jasper asked "yes, Jasper, Mike.". "Well, tell them what happened!" Alice said between fits of giggles. "Um, well I kinda sorta threw a chair at him..." I said looking down at the table in embarrassment. "You. Threw. a chair. At. Mike. Newton!?" Emmett burst out laughing his booming laugh made everyone turn to stare at us. Edward smacked his face and I felt my cheeks blush crimson. "Why exactly did you throw a chair at Mike Newton, not that I object" Edward said brushing a stray hair away from my face. I mumbled something unintelligible, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"What was that?"

I sighed "He called you guys freaks"

"FREAKS!?" Alice screamed in her high soprano voice

"Freaks!? What does he know!? The last time I got called a freak I ended up in a mental hospital!"

I had honestly never seen Alice so angry before. Jasper's face was terrifying as he tried to restrain his wife.

"Oh he''l regret that" Emmett said dumping his uneaten lunch in the trash can. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all stood up at the same time.

"We'll see you later Bella" Jasper called back to me

I sighed what were they going to do?

-3 hours later in detention-

I flipped to a new page in my notebook. I had run out of room from all of my doodling on the other page. God, was this boring. All of a sudden you could hear a huge racket coming from outside. I perked my had up just in time to see school security escorting the Cullens into the classroom. Alice was "struggeling" against the "stronger" security gaurds that were restraing her. Emmett and Jasper's teeth were bared in triumphant smiles. Rosalie looked smug and Edward was grinning broadly. What had they done!? The security gaurds shoved the Cullens into the desks surrounding me.

"What _the hell_ have you guys done!?" I said in a harsh whisper

Alice smiled, "we keyed Mike's car"

Rosalie smiled with Alice "oh, and we wrote 'The Cullens (+Bella) were here)'"

I smacked my head. "you wrote that I was there too!?"

Edward looked frustrated "I told them not to, Carlisle and Esme couldn't care less what we do, but I know that Charlie will"

"Oh come on Eddie" Edward ground his teeth at Emmett's nickname "we'll just scrub off the Bella part after school!"

" I think that could work actually" Alice piped up. Alice looked the happiest out of all of the vampires.

Jasper leaned back in his chair. "I don't think that anyone will be messing with the Cullens for a long time"

**(A/N I'm so sorry that it is kind of stupid guys, I'm not feeling very well and I just felt like writing this... I hope you liked it!)**


End file.
